My Unsuspected Savior
by Shadbolt
Summary: Hit after hit, Charlie drove Bella to run away, just for the night. But when a strange man threatens Bella, and quickly changes his mind, a small light ignite in both their eyes. BELLA/EDWARD ! Lemons! Mature only!


**Heeeey anyone reading!**

**This story is a Bella/Edward fanfic. **

**I really hope you like it, and PLEASE review. They make me so happy!  
><strong>

**Think of it as your good dead of the day to make someone happy, and that would be me ! ;) **

**Enjoy! **

_It's another night in hell  
>~Kid Rock<em>

I shivered as the summer night air hit me, racing down the street as fast as I possibly can.

_Just get away Bella, just get away. _

I ran through the darkness of the city streets, running town alleyways, taking different twists and turns until I finally collapsed against a wall.

The memory of only a few minutes ago kept flashing in my mind over and over again. Fear spiking through, past the pain as I tried to control my breathing.

- _He took another sip of his beer. I knew I was in for another beating, but whether this one was going to be bad or not, I didn't know. _

"_Well Bella, I don't like to come home to a messy house, do you?" He asked me, not looking at me as he took a sip of his Budweiser. I shook my head. _

"_No sir."_

"_-And, I don't like coming home to no supper. Do you?" He still hadn't looked at me, so I answered. _

"_No sir." _

"_-And I don't like getting calls from _your_ school, and _your_ universities. Those should be dealt with on _your_ phone. In fact, they shouldn't be calling at all. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir but-"_

_In a flash, he was up, holding me against the wall. His hands around my throat, I was flailing, spots were flying across my eyes as I tried to escape. Pain and fear were the only things I could feel. _

"_P-p-please!" I begged through his choking. He gave me one hard shove before he let me drop. I sank to the floor, where he sent a hard kick to the side of my head. _

"_THEN FIX IT BITCH. You will be home on time, you will have supper ready, you will have the house clean and I will NEVER hear of you fucking leaving to go to "University-" he sneered the word "-again! Do you fucking understand me?" He screamed at me. Sending another kick to my side. I didn't answer, I was gasping for breath. He yanked me off the floor, gripping my wrists and forcing me to face him. _

"_You will fucking answer me when I talk to you. Now, do you understand me?" He screamed at me again, his hot breath in my face made me feel sick. He slapped me, bringing me back to reality and I nodded. _

"_With your words!" He screeched. I nodded again, and he raised his arm, but before he could send another slap to my face, I quickly answered. _

"_Yes sir! Yes sir! I understand! I'll fix it!" I screamed at him, yanking myself back. He gave me one hard shove, sending me back into the stairs and I wasted no time scampering up them, I heard his sick laughter as I ran. -_

He hardly ever comes looking for me when I run like this, so I know I'm safe. But, just in case, I kept ducked in the back of the ally, it was almost too dark for me to see.

He definitely wouldn't find me here.

I touched my face, feeling gently for the bruises that were no doubt forming. How was I supposed to hide this one? What excuse was I going to use this time?

Ever since mom died… nothing has been the same. He's been angry, upset too. All he ever does is come home from work and drink, and of course he watches the football and hockey games.

I shuttered from the memory of a drunk Charlie, and a lost super bowl game.

That was a hard drive to the hospital. The doctor, I think he knew too. I'll never forget his blonde hair, falling in his worry etched face.

Everyone knows I get beaten, but they think it's a boyfriend, or an uncle maybe.

Noo, it could never fucking be _Charlie Swan_, I mentally sneered the name, the chief of Police for New York city would never do such a thing. I mean, he's such a nice and put together man, he has his life in a great order, and he's perfect in every-fucking-way.

Blah, blah, blah.

I curled up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest as I made the tears stay back in my throat.

Don't cry Bella. Don't cry Bella. Don't cry Bella. Don't cry-

Harsh hands ripped me from my thoughts and slammed me against the wall.

How the fuck did Charlie find me? No no no no no no no! Please, lord, someone, anyone! This can't be happening!

"Don't you dare scream bitch, or I'll slit your throat." A man whispered.

Wait, that wasn't Charlie's voice.

Relief washed through me, stupidly of course. Soon, worry was back, as long as a painful hit of fear.

"Good." He whispered. "Now, I want all the money you have, any jewelry, watches, cell phones, anything of value. Hand it over now, and I won't hurt you." His voice was surprisingly soft as I fumbled to pull the cell phone out of my pocket. I handed it to him, my hands shaking violently.

"Please, I have nothing else on me." I whispered my voice cracking. He gave a grunt of disbelief and shoved me against the wall. I revealed my wrists, my neck, trying to show him I had no jewelry.

"Please, please don't hurt me." I begged. "I-I can go to the bank, I can get you money if that's what it'll take." I said, trying to reason. He let me go, shoving my violently again and he started to walk away.

I sank to the ground, relief flooding through me in waves.

"At least it wasn't Charlie. At least it wasn't Charlie. At least it wasn't Charlie…" I chanted over and over and over again. Rocking back and forth.

Finally, a sob burst through my throat.

The rest of the tears started to flow easier. My voice was scratchy and hoarse as I kept chanting to myself over and over again.

"A-at least it w-wasn't Charl-ie. A-at least I-it wasn't Char-r-lie…" I whispered. Meaning every single word. I'd take those small shoves that man gave me over the hits I received any day.

I stayed like that. Curled in a ball. I heard footsteps walking towards me, but my body was too exhausted, too bruised, to sore to even move.

They stopped right in front of me, I was sure that it was Charlie as they stood there. Oddly enough though, I felt something being placed on top of my drooped over head.

I tilted my head forward even more, letting the object slide down into my view.

It was my cell phone.

I looked up in shock as the stranger crouched in front of me. He didn't look that much older then I must've been, maybe twenty tops.

"I don't know who this Charlie guy is, but you didn't deserve what I just did to you." He said, sounding disgusted with himself. I looked up to him, shock still coated my features.

Tears sprung to my eyes, this was the nicest I think anyone has ever been to me since my mom died.

I jumped up and threw my arms around the man's neck. The man who, only moments ago tried to mug me. He stiffened, but, soon enough his arms wrapped around me. One around my shoulders and one lower on my waist. He held me close and tight, my face buried in his broad and strong chest.

He was really built, and tall…

And it was the best fucking hug I'd ever had.

I pulled back, happy it was dark so the man couldn't see my blush.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, I don't… you must think I'm a freak. I'm sorry, again." I said, turning in embarrassment and starting to walk away.

Wow Bella, do you have a death wish? Great idea! Let's throw your arms around the mugger's neck right after he threatened to kill you, brilliant idea. Absolutely fucking brilliant.

I heard him chuckle behind me, sounding almost astonished.

"You think you're the freak and I'm the one that tried to mug you in the first place…" He said, I turned around to see him shaking his head, running his fingers through his beautiful reddish brown hair.

Wow, he was hot.

I got a good look of him, in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. The t-shirt was fitted nicely to his body.

I took a step towards him, a soft smile on my lips.

"Thank you, for returning my cell phone. That was the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time." I whispered.

His eyes softened, and he took a step towards me, we were about an arm's length apart now. My mind was screaming at me to run, this man just tried to mug me for god sakes!

But, my heart, told me differently. And Momma always told me to follow my heart first. Besides, he didn't look _bad, _actually he looked quite attractive.

Bella… those aren't the thoughts you should have about this guy…

Screw you common sense. I'm mentally throwing you out the window.

He took another small step towards me, and I looked down. We were closer to the street light now, and I really didn't want him to see my face. If he saw the bruises, no doubt he'd be disgusted with me too. He'd probably understand where my father was coming from, like everyone else was. I mean, how I could be so stupid as to not have dinner ready! And the house was such a mess…

"You haven't met many nice people then, if that's the nicest gesture you've seen in awhile." He said, I looked up, and then quickly looked back down. I hoped he could see my smirk though. I do realize I haven't met many nice people, but thanks for pointing that out…

He took another step towards me, and slowly he tried to lift my chin. I pulled away, stepping out of his grasp. I checked to see the hurt look on his face, and I felt my heart break a little.

"You don't have to be scared of me." He whispered, the hurt had spread from his features to his voice. I hoped he saw my smile from my ducked head.

"I don't get scared easily. I'm just afraid you will." I whispered. I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, tipping my face up to his view.

His gasp was loud, and it was then I turned away.

I knew it, he was disgusted.

Everyone who sees me is.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't good enough for anyone, smart enough for anyone, pretty enough for anyone.

All I deserved to do was get hurt over and over and over again.

This was my last little shred of hope, a stranger who didn't know me, who didn't know that I was abused, but no. Even he couldn't accept the fact that I-

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, spinning me back to face him gently and tracing the bruise on my face. His warm fingers left fire wherever they touched.

"Someone I used to trust." I replied, hatred seemed to ignite my words. He held my eyes, looking into them deeper than anyone had ever before. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you want me to go kick there ass?" He asked. And for the first time in a long time, I laughed. Genuinely, happily, freely, I laughed. It almost hurt my face it had been so long.

His thumb traced over a teardrop that I didn't even know spilled over.

"You got a name?" he asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Yupp." I said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Isabella Swan." I said. His eyes hardened and he backed a step away from me.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" He asked. Shit! Why didn't I see this coming?

"Are you going to judge me on what my father does?" I whispered. "Or are you going to trust me?" I asked. I stared into his eyes, praying for the answer that I wanted.

Please, please, PLEASE! Let me deserve this.

Wait… I hardly even know him? Why do I care?

Maybe because he's the first person to show even an ounce of compassion for me in the last few years?

Touché brain. Touché.

He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. It felt like this guy was staring into my soul for Christ's sake…

"And I'm only his daughter by blood. I am never his daughter by habits, by his personality, by manners. I am Isabella, you can even drop the Swan part if that makes you feel better. I know it'd make me feel better…" I said. He smiled this amazing crooked smile, and I think I felt my heart stop.

"I'm Edward." He said finally. "Edward Cullen. But I think I'd like just Edward better, actually. I think it's only fair that if you get to drop your last name, then so do I." he said. I giggled and held out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

I looked at the time on my cell phone.

FUCK! Charlie's gonna kill me!

"Oh man, I'm really sorry! But I really really really have to go!" I said, pulling away from him. He still held onto me, I flinched. Automatically preparing myself to be hit.

He pulled away this time, shocked. I saw surprise was the only thing evident in his features, no hatred. He shook his head, as if to clear it.

"So, uh, can I see you again?" he asked, ducking his head and running his fingers through his hair. He looked so self conscious. I smiled.

"Stealing a girls cell phone is what you call meeting up with someone?" I asked, biting my lip to hold back my grin. He gave me that delicious crooked smile again.

"If that's what turns you on…" He said, wagging his eyebrows. We both laughed, and he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Can I have your number?" he asked, holding out his arm. I didn't miss how naturally his biceps flexed, or how attractive it was.

Was this a good idea?

Should I trust him?

How stupid would I sound to say I already do?

Gently I held his arm and I wrote down nine of the ten digits. Leaving the last one blank.

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun with that one." I whispered in his ear, tapping his arm as I did. Then, I quickly ran away, the blush and smile on my face as all that I felt.

I really hope he called me.

I got back home after Charlie was already in bed, which meant punishment in the morning, but I didn't care. I just focused on the beautiful godlike mugger that asked me for my number.

For the first time in what seemed like a million years, I fell asleep and had good dreams.

All filled with Edward.

**So… how'd you like it? **

**Review review review! **

**Jasper and Emmett will come in later in the story, as well as Rose and Alice ! **

**I have a plan for Carlisle and Esme, they'll come later! **

**How did you guys like Edward? How did you guys like CHARLIE? **

**I know, I hate him too ! **

**Anyway, PLEASSEEE REVIEW ! **

**Yours truly! **

**~*Sydney*~**


End file.
